Little Bit Lost Without You
by Lithoniel
Summary: On a retrieval mission gone astray, Ban and Ginji are faced with the possibility of losing each other. Crappy summary, the story's better. Rated for language. Ginji/Ban pairing, slightly OOC


_Okay, so I got the idea from the chorus of 'This Ain't A Love Song' by Scouting for Girls, and just started writing! However, this is NOT a song-fic._

_It's a little AU, with an established pairing of Ginji/Ban and a suggested Hevn/Natsumi (although the enterpretation is up to you on that one)_

_It's only rated T b/c of language XD_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters from the Get Backers_

_Little Bit Lost Without You_

Ginji Amano could do nothing but stare at the place his partner had disappeared from. He could hear his friends – Shido, Emishi, Kazuki, Juubei – calling to him, telling him it was time to go, that they had to leave, but he couldn't make himself move. All he could do was stare at the spot where Ban had fallen. He would be hoping it was the Jagan, but…Ban had already used the Jagan three times in the past twenty-four hours.

"Ginji, we have to go!" Himiko shouted, tugging on one of the blonde's arms. "Dr Jackal, help me here!" Ginji didn't even blink as Akabane picked him up – something that worried the others much more than they'd ever care to admit – and Himiko brushed away her tears as she flung a bottle of her flame perfume at the remaining mercenaries. Akabane passed Ginji up to Juubei and Shido, helping Himiko into the truck and turning back to the scene of their fight.

"Dr Jackal," Himiko began, but Akabane just glanced back at her.

"I will find his body, Lady Poison, if nothing else. Do take care of Ginji, won't you?"

The 'door' of the truck closed, and Maguruma revved the engine before taking off swiftly, while Akabane walked towards the cliff Ban Midou had fallen off.

It would be highly disappointing if the brunette had died so easily.

x-x-x-x

In the truck, Ginji was sitting along, staring straight ahead at nothing while the former Volts and Himiko whispered together worriedly. Ginji didn't hear them, his mind instead replaying what he had just seen over and over again.

Ban's shocked face as the four bullets impacted with his torso.

The almost slow-motion fall backwards…

And the disappearance of Ban's limp form over the edge of the cliff.

Ban was gone. His beautiful, strong, fiery lover; gone. How could he? How could Ban let himself just die like that? How could he just _leave_ Ginji like that?

Ginji closed his eyes finally, leaning his head back, and allowed himself to cry silently.

Ban…

x-x-x-x

Ban coughed raggedly as he dragged himself painfully up over the rocks lining the base of the cliff he'd just fallen off. He could feel the bullets being ever-so-slowly pushed back out of his body, and he could also feel his broken ribs and legs realigning themselves at a snail's pace. He'd be fully healed in about 28 hours, give or take. At any rate, he'd need to warm up before he went into shock.

A look around revealed the existence of a cave not too far away, and Ban slowly dragged his aching and battered body inside.

Hopefully Ginji wouldn't be going insane…

x-x-x-x

Akabane looked down the cliff at the crashing waves, his disappointment growing. There was no sign of Ban Midou, not like there would be if he was alive.

"Such a shame," he sighed, then went off in search of a way to get to the base of the cliff. The least he could do was retrieve the Jagan-user's body.

x-x-x-x

10 long hours later, at the Honky Tonk, Paul watched on sadly as Natsumi and Hevn covered Ginji's shoulders with a warm blanket and carefully placed a pillow beneath his head.

"Chief?" Natsumi asked quietly, catching the man's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think…do you think Ban is really dead?" the girl asked as tears formed in her eyes. Hevn wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed gently.

"No," Paul murmured, removing his glasses to rub at the bridge of his nose. "Ban won't die so easily."

Paul knew better than anyone just _what_ Ban was, although it was up to the brunette in question to tell his friends. "He'll be back, kid. You'll see."

x-x-x-x

Ban sat shivering by his small, magic-made fire, groaning quietly every now and then as a fragment of bone found its proper place and healed there. He'd managed to dig out three of the bullets over the past half-hour or so, but he'd have to wait for the other one to pop out on its own.

"Well, well, Midou," a very familiar but unwelcome voice chuckled. "You _are_ a hard man to kill." Ban just groaned.

"Fuck off, Akabane," he grumbled. "I'm not in the mood." The black-clad man just chuckled again, moving from the shadows to sit gracefully across from Ban. The Jagan-user glared for a moment, then gave up and gingerly leant his head back against the rock behind him.

"Your friends think you are dead, Ban Midou."

"That's insulting," Ban grunted. "How's Ginji doing?"

"He seemed to be in shock. I must admit, I am quite curious as to how you survived," Akabane added. Ban scowled.

"That's none o' your business," he growled. "What're you doing here?" Akabane gave one of his creepy smiles.

"Why, I'm here to return you to your dear friends, of course."

"Cut the crap," Ban snapped, then groaned as the final bullet fell from his chest. "Fuck, that hurt."

"Intriguing," Akabane commented, earning a glare. "When you are able to walk, let me know."

Ban grumbled incoherently, and resigned himself to the other man's company.

x-x-x-x

The following afternoon, a full twenty-two hours after Ban's near-death, Ban shakily climbed to his feet while Akabane watched silently.

"What are you waiting for, an invitation?" Ban snapped at the black-clad man. "Get moving!"

"My, you _are_ in a bad mood today," Dr Jackal smirked. Ban just gestured rudely and began slowly making his way towards the cave entrance.

x-x-x-x

Natsumi looked up from the coffee she was making when she heard a whimper from Ginji where he was slumped in one of the corner booths. The blonde was asleep again (having woken in the early hours of the morning due to a nightmare), and Natsumi frowned worriedly as he whimpered again.

"Leave him," Paul murmured when the girl moved to go to the blonde. Natsumi glanced up at her boss in confusion.

"Chief?"

"He needs to sort his nightmares alone," Paul whispered, his face sad. "Ban will be back soon, you'll see." Natsumi nodded, then glanced towards the door when it opened to reveal Shido and Madoka. Hopefully their presence would help when Ginji woke up.

x-x-x-x

Ban staggered upon reaching the road, almost collapsing as pain shot through his mostly-but-not-completely-healed legs. Akabane's arm around his torso stopped the possible spill, and Ban couldn't find it in himself to snap. He was just so _tired_, and he wanted Ginji more than anything right now.

"We are only a few hours away from the Honky Tonk," Akabane said calmly. "If you can walk we will be there before midnight."

"I'm fine," Ban growled, forcing himself to stand without the support of Akabane. "Let's get moving."

x-x-x-x

Six p.m. came and went at the Honky Tonk, with Hevn, Emishi, Kazuki, Juubei and Himiko arriving at various points throughout the afternoon to check on Ginji. They all stayed, wondering quietly where Akabane was as they kept an eye on the former Lightning Emperor.

"Do you think he's found him yet?" Himiko whispered, looking out the window at the darkening sky.

"I don't know," Hevn murmured. "I hope so…but at the same time I wish that there was no need."

"I know what you mean," Himiko agreed quietly, and they lapsed into silence once more.

x-x-x-x

Akabane was very, very good at hiding his reactions when he was surprised or shocked by something, so when – only a couple of hours away from the Honky Tonk – Ban started walking on his own, he didn't seem to be at all surprised. Despite the slight trembling of the blue-eyed man's limbs on occasion, Ban appeared to be completely healthy. It was strange, curious, and a little alarming. If Midou could recover so swiftly from four near-fatal bullet wounds, as well as a fall off a rather high cliff, then…what else was he capable of?

"I am most curious as to how you healed so swiftly, Ban Midou," Akabane said finally, earning a glare from the rather private Jagan-user.

"It's none of your business!" Ban snapped, then shuddered slightly and looked up as it began to rain. "Damn it…" To Akabane's shock, Ban slumped and had to lean against the wall of the building they were beside. He looked much tireder and weaker than Akabane had thought he was only a few moments earlier. When Ban didn't move, the black-clad man pulled one of the Jagan-user's arms over his shoulder, wrapped his own arm around Ban's torso, and helped him down the road in the direction of the Honky Tonk.

x-x-x-x

Ginji woke up when it started to rain, blinking sleepily at his friends and looking around before the memory of the previous morning hit him. Ban wasn't here, he wasn't coming back…

"Gin?" Hevn asked softly, and he turned sad golden-brown eyes her way. The buxom blonde woman hugged him tightly, her heart aching for the young man and his sorrow over his loss. Ginji just leant his head against her shoulder, closing his eyes as tears slowly leaked down his cheeks. The former Volts, along with Paul, Himiko and Natsumi, just watched on sadly.

"I don't want to be awake," Ginji sobbed quietly, burying his face in Hevn's shoulder and finding solace in the woman's comforting embrace. "I wish…I wish…"

"I know, sweetheart," Hevn whispered sadly, tightening her arms around him slightly. "I know."

x-x-x-x

Two hours later, Natsumi, Paul and Hevn were the only ones still in the café with Ginji. Shido and Madoka had left an hour ago, followed closely by Emishi and then half an hour later by Kazuki and Juubei. Himiko had only left fifteen minutes ago, and only because she had a transport job that she couldn't afford to turn down. Ginji was staring out the window at the rain, while Hevn spoke quietly to Paul and Natsumi cleaned the coffee cups in a worried silence. They hadn't heard anything from Akabane, and neither had Ban showed up with one of his sly smirks and a 'what you moping about?' to cuff Ginji over the head gently. It was starting to worry the girl that they'd heard nothing, although Hevn and Paul seemed to be just waiting for something.

Or maybe…someone.

x-x-x-x

Ban was exhausted by the time he and Akabane reached the Honky Tonk, but he had to find out where Ginji was, and how he was doing.

"Just get me inside," he grumbled to Akabane when the rather insane man looked at him questioningly. Akabane chuckled and pushed open the door to the Honky Tonk silently, assisting Ban through the doorway.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed…BAN!" Natsumi cried, rushing out from behind the counter and throwing herself at the brunette in a frantic hug. "We were so worried!"

"Need to breathe, kid," Ban managed, and Natsumi released him with a sheepish smile. Ban looked past her, past Hevn and Paul, and stared straight at Ginji. The blonde's eyes were hugely wide, shiny and red from his tears as he stared at Ban.

"Ban?" Ginji breathed, and Ban pushed himself away from Akabane to take a step towards his lover and nod. Ginji slowly got to his feet, walking over to Ban as if in a daze. The other four within the café just watched as Ginji reached out and touched Ban's cheek, as if expecting him to disappear.

"It'll take more than falling off a cliff to kill me," Ban said quietly, without his usual snarky attitude. Ginji's face lit up and he pulled Ban tightly into his arms, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed with relief. Ban just wilted against his lover, his eyes closing as he revelled in the presence of his Ginji.

Paul smiled slightly, politely asking Hevn if she minded giving Natsumi a ride home seeing as it was getting rather late. The blonde woman agreed instantly, understanding what he was doing, and promised to be back in the morning to check up on them. Akabane just nodded a goodbye and left, thinking to himself that he would have to find out more about Ban Midou. Paul closed the café and closed all the curtains and blinds, waiting for Ginji's shaking to ease before he spoke to the pair.

"You can use the spare room," he said calmly, causing Ban to turn to face him. Ginji still had his arms wrapped tight around Ban's shoulders and his face buried in the brunette's hair. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks, Paul," Ban sighed, leaning into Ginji's embrace more. Paul nodded and headed to his own room, leaving the two young men to their privacy.

x-x-x-x

A few minutes later, when Ban had managed to coax Ginji into the spare room they had been offered, the blonde GetBacker held Ban's face between his hands and stared at him almost desperately.

"I'm here, Ginji," Ban murmured, staring right back up at his lover and resting his hands on Ginji's shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You better not," Ginji tried to joke feebly, almost collapsing in his relief when Ban smiled and stepped closer.

"Let's go to bed," the Jagan-user yawned, nestling against his lover's warmth and smiling sleepily when Ginji's arms again went tightly around his shoulders again. "I could sleep for days." Ginji laughed weakly, and without letting up some form of skin contact with Ban, got both of them out of their clothes, into sleepwear, and tucked beneath the covers of the bed. Ban fit his tired body right up against Ginji's warm frame, tucking his head beneath the blonde's chin and smiling slightly when Ginji's arms wrapped around him firmly. He was asleep within moments, but Ginji lay awake for a little longer, one hand stroking Ban's hair softly while he basked in the presence of his lover.

"I'm so lost without you, Ban," he mumbled, burying his face in the brunette's hair and inhaling his familiar scent. "Don't ever leave me again." Ban murmured something in his sleep and nestled closer, and Ginji closed his eyes to fall asleep.

He didn't care how it had happened – he had his Ban back.

x-x-x-x

_And I'm a little bit lost without you  
__And I'm a bloody big mess inside…_

* * *

_Please review!_


End file.
